1 day
by lurryforever
Summary: 1 day she changed and all the dudes were chasing after her even Austin Moon Party Dares Drunk Cuss Words
1. A & A

Do U Care

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

I always have been the ugly one. I always use to get picked by everybody expecailly by Austin Moon . My best friend Trish Is the only reason I haven't went insane yet. 1 night my parents called me down to the living room. By the looks on their faces it wasn't good. My mom said sit down honey. I sat and said what's wrong. My mom and dad exchanged glances then my mom finally spoke and said you know those super heroes named A&A. I nodded my head and said yea but what does that have to do with anything. My dad were them. I was shocked I said no your not you don't have powers or a lair. They showed me everything. After a while they didn't say anything and they looked at me. I said So... I'll have powers. They looked at me and nodded I said y didn't u tell me dis before. My dad said cuz we didn't need to tell u didn't have to worry about your powers but we just got word saying that you'll be giving powers. I said what kind of powers. My mom sighed and said you'll be able read mines fly and teleport. I said wow Soren will all dis be taking place. My dad said 2 nite. I said 2 nite? Yes they both said together you'll grow in ever area in your body except feet. I said so I have to go shopping. My mom laugh and said yes u will tomorrow after school cuz I got u one outfit already. She pulled out a pink dress that goes to my mid thigh with a brown belt that goes around the dress and the shoes were just amazing. I hugged both of them and said thank you thank you. They said we should be the ones thanking u cuz we should have told u earlier. I said no biggie really I always wanted powers so will I have to learn to control it. They laughed and said no its already going to be controlled. I said even better. We all laughed and I said good nite 2 them.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

I'm handsome. I can sing. I can dance. I have the swagger. I pick on this girl called Ally Dawson. I use to like her but that changed once I got in high school. I was getting ready for a double date wen Dez comes running in. I said chill wats all the fuss bout. Dez said were late double date. I said no we aren't we have 30 minutes left. Dez said oh well den. I put on my red leather jacket with my black high kick. With a white muscle shirt with black skinny jeans. Dez was wearing Hell u really don't know wat kind of shit he be wearing. I locked the door 2 my house den we got in our own cars. Dez has camaro with his name on the sides. I got in my camaro my camaro was tricked out. I loved my car. We got 2 to the movies and saw our dates. They said hae u look nice they sed to me and Dez. We watched Identity Theif even though I saw it already I still can watch it over and over again. I was glad we were sitting in the back of the theater cuz I started to make out wit my date. Dez beat me at dat cuz he was already making out wit his date. The kisses weren't broke apart until we needed air. The kisses were passionate. I wanted more but I didn't want 2 scare her off. So we were saying good nite to the girls wen we saw a shooting star. I said make a wish and it will come true I said to my date. She kissed me and sed I already have it. I kissed her lips hungrily and OH MY FUCKING GOSH I wanted her. I whispered in her ear saying I should stop before it gets to far no. She said no and said I want you. Wet got in my back seat ripping each other clothes of I grabbed my wallet to get a condom. Her eyes were big she said DAMN.. I laughed and slid the condom on and I went into her. I was sucking her neck and went deeper in each thrust. Hearing her moan made me want more of her. She was enjoying dis I could tell. I kiss her hungrily. I could feel she was close. I wasn't even near. I was still thrusting in and out her faster and faster. She was moaning my name gave me energy den I was getting close I said scream my name to stop. I sucked her neck some more. She finally craved screamed Austin Austin. I said good and came out of her. We put our clothes back on and kissed each other good nite. She went to Dez date and they left. Dez smiled and we nodded each other meaning I got some. We left and went our separate ways.


	2. Attention

Chapter 2:

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up to turn my alarm clock off. My head was killing me. Then, I remember last nite. I ran to my bathroom. Wen I saw myself all I sound say was damn I looked fine as hell. My breast even grew like they sed. I heard a knock on my door I sed come in. My mom came in den looked at me and sed I expected it change u but GOT DAMN u look good baby girl. I sed thnx mom. She laid my outfit out wit a new phone ( galaxy s4 )and a pair of car keys. I looked at her. I was so excited I have car what kind of car is it. She sed you'll have to wait and see 4 yourself your phone # is the same. I hugged her and sed we still going shopping. She sed unless we have a emergency call den yes we r still going.i said thnx alot love u and tell dad thnx and love him. He appeared out of nowhere and sed your welcome and love U2. Jumped and sed I can do dat read minds and fly dats awesome. They laughed and left. I teleported 2 da shower. Wen I landed I sed wo dats so fucking awesome I took at shower and put on my clothes. I grabbed my purse phones and keys I txt Trish saying I'll pick u up. She txt back saying I'll be ready in 5. I ate a apple den wen I got outside I was so fucking surprise to see a Lamborghini parked outside. My mom and dad sed do u like it. I said do I like it I love it... I was excited den I remembered I had to pick Trish up. I sed see u later to my parents. I hopped in the car and drove off. I txt Trish saying I'm here. She was surprised wen she saw my car and hopp in my baby. She sed wat da fuck Ally. I smiled and sed it was a surprise from my parents. Trish sed I wish my parent would give me something like this. I droved to the school. Everybody started staring once da saw my car. Once they saw Trish get out everybody stop staring. Wen I opened my door all the guys stopped. I grabbed my stuff. I locked my baby up. I was still being stared at. Trish and I started laughing and talking bout middle school. Den I heard new girl 5 o clock. I lashed den whispered to Trish they think I'm new. Trish sed yea look at u at first I didn't know it was u until I saw u sed in da txt dat ur were at my house she whispered back. I laughed and sed well I'm not surprise either by the look on your face wen u came out. My phone rang I answered it was my ex boyfriend Dallas saying he is moving back to Miami. I sed r u coming back 2 dis school I asked him. He sed I'm already here. I looked around and sed I don't see u. He laughed and I'm in the building. I sed awl u remember were my locker is. He sed yea. I sed I'll met u their. I told Trish dats Dallas was back and were meeting up t my locker. She sed do I hear relationship. I smiled. I kept getting stared at. Trish and I kept until we got 2 our lockers. I grabbed all my stuff wen I saw Dallas. Once Dallas saw me his mouth dropped to da floor. I sed close your mouth before a fly comes in it. Trish laughed. Trish sed no time no see Dallas. Dallas was getting his composure together and sed yes it has Trish. I closed my locker. Dallas said Ally wen did u u start looking so got damn fine. I blushed and sed dis morning actually. We all laughed. Den we were surrounded by the popular s Austin Dez Chasity and some more people dat I do recognize. They all sed wat happened to Ally Dawson the girl who use to have dat locker. Dallas Trish and I looked at each other den laughed. They sed wats so funny. I couldn't stop laughing den I sed your looking at her. We walked away. Still being stared at I'm glad we have some classes together. 1st period was great we all sat by each other. The teacher introduced herself as saying we have 2 new students. We laughed again. Den sed no u have 1 new student. She pointed at Dallas and me. Saying u r new rite. Dallas sed I just moved back her so the answer is yes & no. I sed no I'm not new I've been here since the beginning of da school year. Ms. Walker sed wats your name miss. Everyone turned towards me and I sed Ally Dawson. Everyone looked shocked. All 3 of us were just laughing it up. She sed do u think dis is funny. I smiled and sed yes I do. We stopped laughing after a while. All da guys were just cracking up laughing. She started the lesson soon after. At the end of the period I was surrounded by a group of guys. River sed Ally u look fine as hell. I blushed saying ik I do. Mike sed do u and your friends want 2 come our party Friday. I sed sure I wasn't surprise dat they weren't leaving as we walked to 2nd period. Trish Dallas and me don't have da same 2nd period. But, Mike Riker and I do. We entered da room laughing about something stupid. We sat in assign seats. I sat beside and RikerMike like a usually do and the popular s behind me. actually recognized me so I didn't have to do all dat. We did groups Mike Riker and I were in a group. We formed a circle. The assignment was easy so it wasn't hard to figure out or do. We finish in like 5 min everything was correct and rite. My phone vibrated and I saw a txt from Calvin a guy I met yesterday.  
C- hae baby girl  
A- hae guy  
C-wyd  
A-school talking  
C-awl txt me wen u get out alrite baby girl.  
I was bout 2 reply wen Mike took my phone and saw my home screen. He looked at me and sed wats was a picture of a guy without his shirt on showing his 6 pack wit just his boxers on. I sed wat I like guys wit abs and fine as hell . Riker and Mike stood up raised their shirt and to my surprise they both had 6 packs and I've got to admitt they were fine as hell. I read Mikes and Riker minds both saying the same thing( she fine as hell). I smiled and they sat down. I sed r u trying to make me think of both of u naked in a sexy voice but not loud enough were anyone can hear. They smiled and sed yes and damn dats hot. I blushed once again. I asked were the party was. My house Mike sed. They gave me their #. Mike gave me my phone back. I was back on my phone texting again but was still talking to Mike and Riker. We stopped talking once someone tapped my shoulder.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

I couldn't believe Ally she looked so different. She was actually look sexy. Wen she sed it was her wen us populars surrounded her and her friends. I couldn't say a word just surprise like hell. Just like every other was surprised and started staring. Den they left us just in shocked. We all agreed to stop picking on people . So weren't a group anymore we just hung out. 1st period was boring. 2nd period was the period I have class with Ally. She didn't come alone with my disappointment. She was laughing and talking to Mike and Riker when she entered da room. All eyes were her. They sat by each other. I wanted to ask her to be in a group wit me but Dez pulled me away so we could be in a group. I was thinking damn Dez y did u do it. I saw her smiling as she txt on her phone. I was wondering who she could be talking 2. I think I might me her talking 2 other guys. Y am I jealous I asked myself I don't like her anymore I thought 2self.i had awesome vision 2 see her home screen of her page when Mike asked about the picture. I saw Mike and Riker showing their 6 pack. I was so fucking angry. She continue to talk txt and laugh at them. I was done wit my part of the project. I got a sheet of paper and wrote my # on it once I got done I got up and went up 2 her. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to look at me. I gave her the paper and left. Mike and Riker looked surprise. I just laughed and talked with Dez about a music video. Mike and Riker came up 2 me . I said a can I do 4 u boys. Mike sed y. I sed y wat. Riker sed cut da bullshit Austin u know wat were talking bout. I said oh dat I just gave her my # dats all. They looked at each other Riker nodded and they left. I just went am to wat I was doing.


	3. Not a chapter

I have been getting comments on my stories about how my stories r. Thnxs 2 the ones and the ones who don't


	4. Dating

Austin P.O.V

* * *

I didn't understand why I was a chasing after Ally. I mean I wouldn't even go out with me if I treated was being treated like that. Yes, I still liked Ally that must be the real reason I'm chasing after her. I can't stand it. She still fine as hell though. The way that dress is looking on her. DAMN I need to stop she doesn't like me like that. When the bell rung for 3 rd period I was so happy because it was only Ally and Me class. Riker left Ally and Mike alone. I started to talking to Chasitiy about something about music. Mike put his arm around Ally that really pissed me the fuck off. I went red as hell. I said " Chasitiy don't forget about our date tonight." Chasitiy whispered saying " yea last night was fun but I'm not doing it in the car anymore." I laughed and said " sorry babe." I put my arm around her and kissed her. I took her to her class then headed for mine. I saw Mike still talking to Ally in the classroom door. I think she is blushing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Was so happy when he left. Then I went my seat beside Ally. She texting like she did in 2 nd period and smiling. I laughed she looked up at me and said " what are you laughing about."I said " you actually it amazing how yesterday you were a average looking girl and today your you look like Beyoncè." She laugh and said "thank you." The teacher thought Ally was someone else. Then she explained that she was Ally Dawson. The whole class was shocked even the teacher. The guys were still checking her out. The were glancing at her nodding ans giving each other high fives.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

* * *

Mike is so hot he was texting me during class and Austin started talking to me. Once again the teacher mistakes me as someone else. I saw some guys look back smiling nodding and giving each other high fives. Then someone whistled and yelled "DAMN YOU FINE!" I started to blush once again. I looked down at my phone I got a txt from Mike saying you wanna hang out after school. I really didn't want to turn him down for this afternoon but I had to but I had plans with Calvin. So I txt back can't have plans. The teacher assigned partners a small project that had to be done in class today. I was assigned to Austin. We got the project done quickly. He was trying to make conversation but I wasn't given him the time of day. I returned back to texting Mike.  
M- awl Ally you just broke my heart  
A- sorry didn't mean to  
M- it's okay can I ask you something  
A- what is it  
M- will you be my date for my party  
A- maybe  
M- please with a cherry on top  
A- I will think about it  
M- okay that's good enough can you tell me tomorrow  
A- yea  
Mike was telling me what the party is going to have. When the bell rung. I was heading to my locker when Mike was heading towards me. He said " sit by me at lunch and your crew can sit with us." I said " sounds like a plan ." He laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek and left. Trisha and Dallas were waiting for me. Trish said" thanks Ally now we are extremely popular by everybody." I laughed and said " your welcome." Dallas said " yea I already have girls flirting with me." I laughed and said " do you guys have dates for the party." Trish and Dallas nodded and said " yea what about you." I said " yes an you know how much I blush today." They laughed and said " yea talking to you is like talking to the president of the United States of America." I laughed and said " am I that big of a legend now." They both said at the same time " HELL YES." I said " wee siting at Mike's table today." They said sure and we head for our class. We had the same class it's also our lunch period. I guess word got around who I was because we got stopped by everyone in school. They were just talking and talking it made my head hurt. Once we got to class I heard more whistles and comments. I was still blushing. This class we didn't do anything except talk. we got our food and we headed to Mike' table. I sat down and the guys who didn't see me today mouth were wide opened. I laughed and said " no offense but I you don't like guys who drool all over me." They laughed and said " don't worry we won't you can count on that." Dallas said " Do you guys have dates." Everyone  
Nodded except Mike. Everyone just stared at him. Mike said " what I'm waiting for an answer from her." He looked down at me. Then, everyone turn to me . Trish and Dallas said " Ally you said that you have a date." I looked at Mike and said " he is my dat I just didn't tell him yet." Everybody said " oooohhhhh." Mike said " you need a ride." Everyone laughed at him and said " have you not seen her car." I blushed and said " you wanna see it." Everyone got up we left the cafè and went to my car. Mike said " you guys are right she doesn't need a ride." We all laughed and went back into school. The rest of the day was uneventful. We all hung out during class and we went our separate ways except me and Trish since I gave her a ride. I txt Calvin.  
C- do are we together  
A- no we are just friends  
C- good because I ask a girl out and I didn't think about if we were a couple  
A- wow I guess ttyl  
C-okay baby girl  
Then I got a txt from Mike  
M- do you wanna go out with me  
A-sure  
M- I've got to run an errant for my mom I will ttyl  
A- kk  
I turned to Trish and said "Mike just asked me out." Trish said " girl whatever happen to you last night better say because on of the hottest guys just ask you out." I laughed and said " yea." Then we started talking about crazy stuff.


	5. Spin the Bottle

I'm sorry i didn't update yesterday I was working on it. I kept getting on and off . This is an extremely long chapter

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

This week has (gone by so fast. I can't believe it's Friday. I was really pissed of that Ally started to date Mike so I figured that it was good because then I wouldn't have feelings for her anymore. But was I wrong. One day in class this week. Ally dropped something. She bent down to get it. I found my self staring at her ass then her breast . I had snapped myself back into reality once she got whatever she dropped. I kept thinking stop thinking about how sexy she looked. Now back to today I'm going to Mike's party with Chasitiy we aren't dating anymore but were going to the party together. Dez was meeting us their. I put on my black skinny jeans with my white shoes. I had on my white muscle shirt and black leather jacket. I checked myself one more time before I left. I txt Chasitiy telling her I'm on my way. She sent back kk. I knocked on her door. Their she was. I looked her up and down I knew my mouth was wide open. She wore a dress mid - thigh it was back. I finally snapped out I said " are you trying to kill me?" She laughed and said " maybe."she grabbed my hand and we got in the car to leave. It wasn't far. I saw Ally car and I smiled. We got out the car input my arm around Chasitiy. She smiled and kiss me. She dragged me in the house for the party. Then I saw her. Ally was making out with Mike.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

* * *

Today's Friday the day of my baby's party. I was wearing a black short dress with some flats because I knew I would fall dancing in heels. Trish was riding with me. She was wearing something similar to my dress. When we entered the party all eyes on us. When I mean all eyes I mean all eyes. Mike came from behind me saying " hae beautiful." I turned around saying " hae handsome." Trish was flirting as always. I saw Austin come in with Chasitiy and that just set fire to the flame. I attacked Mikes lip. Then got lost in the kisses forgetting about Austin and forgetting about everything around me. I pulled back try to catch my breath. I couldn't because Mike attacked my lips. Hungrily passionately and want was in those kisses. I separated us before it went any further. He pouted and said " you killing me here." I kissed him and said " I know." We went to go get something to drink. Mike grabbed us the drinks I knew all the drinks had alcohol in them but I didn't care today I was going to cut loose. Mike said " would you like to do my lady." I smiled and said " yes I would kind sir." He laughed and grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor. I was doing ever possible move to get attention from every single guy at the party. Even though that didn't take any time. I was looking for one particular guy Austin. Once I confirmed that I got his attention I winked at him and continued my dance. I was getting tired of dancing so I sat down. I asked Trish did she want to play a game. Trish said " sure." I said " get some alcohol and shot glasses." She nodded and went to the kitchen. I went to Dallas and asked him and his date did they want to play. They agreed. Mike already agreed. He asked Riker and his date. Riker asked Austin and Chasitiy. Austin asked Dez and his date. We went to the corner and I started to explain the game.  
Spin the bottle

"Ok, everybody the rules are, if you get pick by the person that spins the bottle, than you have to go in the closet with them for 7 minutes. I have the timer, so I will be timing you all. However, If I'm unable to time you, because I have to go in the closet myself, then I will pick someone else to do it. Now, after you've been in the closet for 7 minutes, the people that spin the bottle in the first place get to choose the person to go next.

Rule number 1: you are allowed to make out with the person, even if you're in a relationship or not. No one will whole it against you, this is only a game.

Rule number 2: Any gender can be picked to be in the closet, even if that means boy-boy or girl-girl.

Rule number 3: no Hanky Panky, no oral sex, and a matter of fact, no sex at all.

If you do not go through with any of these rules, you will have to drink down a whole bottle of vodka or streak down the block." I said

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

"What! we have to go streaking in those?" I ask, with my mouth open.

"Guy's I don't know about all of this." Trish says, shaky.

"My type of game!" Dez says rubbing his hands together.

" Let the game begin" Ally said

" Trish you go first." Ally said

" Why do I have to go first." Trish asked

" Because your scared if you don't do it then you can either streak or drink " Ally said

" On second thought how about I just spin" Trish said

It spins real fast it lands on Dez date.

" Come on blonde" Trish said

They went in the closet and you could hear yelling

The game was going great so far. Everyone has had a turn and I'm pretty sure everybody's was tipsy

* * *

Trish P.O.V

* * *

I was having a blast at the game. I was tipsy and everything.

" Trish your turn." Ally said

" I thought it was Dez turn." I said

" it is his turn it landed on you." Ally explained

I looked at Dez he looked nervous as hell and his date looked piss off if you asked me

" come on Trish let's get this over with." Dez said

I just nod and we enter the closet

" so what do you want to do?" Dez said

" idk you make me nerves." Trish said

" you make me nerves." Dez said

" I do." Trish said

" you do." Dez said

I was about to say something when Dez cut me off with a kiss. I liked it. I put my arms around his neck. Our lips never breaking apart. The next thing I knew I was on the wall and Dez was kissing my jawline. We never broke apart we heard Ally

" Time's up." Ally yelled

" So what now?" I asked

" tomorrow you'll be my girl that's what going to happen." Dez said

We fitted ourselves and went outside. I saw a smile on Ally's face knowing what we did in their.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

* * *

The next round Dez choose me. I spung the bottle it landed on Trish.  
" Mike time us." I said  
As soon as got in their she told me all about it. Then we spent the next couple minutes telling each other how much fun this game this is

When we came out I picked Mike . It landed on Chasitiy. The 7 minutes went by fast.  
" times up." I said. It was like 7 more minutes until they came they came out Chasitiy was fixing her lip- gloss on her lips. I fake cough saying " slut." I knew Trish heard me because she shook her head laughing. She couldn't wait to get her hand on my man. I looked atAustin to see if he was pissed off. He wasn't pissed off at all in fact he just looked normal. When Mike sat down he tried to put his arm around me. I pulled back and gave him the face saying don't - touch - me. Mike picked Austin. He started spinning the bottle it went around and around over and over again. Then it stopped directly at me. I looked up and read his mind it was saying yes yes finally I get the girl I wanted since kindergarten.

" Trish time us."

We went into the closet.

" so how's the your girlfriend doing?" I asked

" I don't have a girlfriend." He said

" I thought you were going out with Chasitiy." I said

" Nawl I broke up with her when my crush blew me away." He said with a smirk

" and who is that?" I said

" you." He said

I was about to say something when he interrupted me with a passionate kiss. I couldn't help myself. His kisses weren't like Mike? I put my arms around his neck and jumped on him . He put my back against the wall. We were making out like there was no tomorrow. I bit down on his bottom lip making him moan. I opened my mouth so he could enter. We were fighting for domanice. We won though. I started to moan when he started leaving trails of kisses down and around my neck. We were giving each other so much pleasure not wanting to let to of each other.

" Times up" Trish yelled

We weren't even listening we continued what we were doing. If I kissed him any longer we were going to be on the floor. I could feel Austin getting excited if you know what I mean. I wanted him right now but we couldn't continue because a knock on the door.

" Your time expired 10 minutes ago." Dez said

We finally separated and fixed ourselves. I read his mind once again it said I'm in love with Ally Dawson. I smiled to myself. When we came out

( meaning of Spanish words)

"maldita que tuvo el tiempo suficiente" Trish said (damn took you long enough)

I laughed and said " yo no pude evitarlo es un buen besador y tengo que decirte algo, una vez se hicieron." ( I couldn't help it he's a good kisser and i have to tell you something once were done)

Everybody looked at us we said were speaking in Spanish. Everyone else said they knew a little Spanish but not a lot.

" bien chica, pero él está enojado." Trish said (alright girl but he is pissed)

" si te digo la verdad yo no doy un carajo más." I said (to tell you the truth i dont give a damn anymore)

" ¿Por qué no." Trish said surprised (why not)

"Porque me gusta austin siempre tienen."I said (because i like austin always have)

" bien girly." Trish said with a smile on her face (alright girly)

" Mañana me voy a hacer austin celosa." I said ( tomorrow im going to make austin jealous)

"vas a decirme después." Trish said ( your going to tell me later)

" bueno." I said ( okay)

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

I'm in love with fucking Ally Dawson. When she kissed me back I could feel the passion between us. When she jumped on me I got excited quick. I knew she felt it because she smiled. When we came out Trish and Ally started talking in Spanish. When she started talking in Spanish she looked hot as hell. Mike looked pissed off. I really didn't care but when Ally looked at him she just laugh. Ally looked at Trish and Trish started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh because I knew she was going to break up with him.

" Mike you go." I said

Mike began to spin the bottle it landed on me.

Ally just laughed and so did Trish. I just smiled. When I got up she winked at me.

When the doors closed. I got on one side he did the other. I pulled my phone out and started to record this shit.

" alright let's get one thing straight." Mike said

" and that is." I said

" I don't want Ally I want your girl Chasitiy." Mike said

I looked at him and laughed

" I don't have a girl if anything why the fuck would you break up with Ally for Chasitiy." I l said

" I never wanted Ally I just wanted her to give it up." Mike said

That pissed me the fuck off. I punched him in his jaw.

" why the fuck did you do that? Mike yelled

I punched him in the nose and yelled "that's for trying to use Ally you son of a bitch!" He tried to punch me but I ducked and hit him in the stomach. He punched me in the nose. Once I recovered from that I hit him in the eye.

When he was about to hit me

" Times up." Ally yelled

I check to see if I was bleeding out my nose . I was. I opened the door with Mike beside me. When Ally saw us she couldn't do nothing but laugh.

" we need to talk " Ally said grabbed Mike pulling him in the kitchen

I knew she was breaking up with him. By his facial expression he was pissed off. When they got done Ally had a smilie on her face. Mike had a frown.

" Ready to go?" Ally asked

" Yeah I'm ready." Trish said

I was getting ready to go. Chasitiy was staying with Mike. Dez was leaving to and so did the rest of the party. Mike was like what the fuck. I laughed and headed outside. I saw Ally and went up to her.

" Hae Ally." I said

" Hae Austin ." Ally said also handing me a napkin

" Thanks but why did you ever go out with Mike?" I asked

" Your welcome and I really don't know really I guess it's because I was attracted to him." Ally said unsure

My phone said " done recording done recording."

I pulled out my phone and said " Ally if I let you listen to this you promise not to get mad."

" I promise." Ally said

I pressed play and you could hear our whole conversation and you could hear when we were hitting each other.

I stopped it and looked at Ally

" Thank you but I already knew all of this." Ally said

" You did!" I said surprisingly

" yea he was cheating on me too but I really didn't care that's why I broke up with him." Ally said

" You want me to beat the shit out of him again?" I said

" Nawl I'm good" Ally said laughing

I was about to ask her something when Trish said she was ready to go. I kissed Ally on the cheek and said goodnight. I saw her walk off to her car. I got in mine and went home.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

* * *

Trish and I got in my car.

" So what did you have to tell me?"

" You promise you won't freak out." I said

" I promise." Trish said

I started the car and headed to an area where it was just trees. I turned off the car and turned the car off.

" You know the superhero couple A&A?" I asked

" Yea." Trish said

" Those are my parents and I'm also a superhero that why I look like this." I said

Trish laughed and said " You've got to be kidding me."

" no I'm dead serious." I said

She stopped laughing and said " if your really a superhero then what are your powers and show me."

" I can read minds, fly, and teleport." I said

" Show me then.' Trish said

We got out the car.

" You ready?" I asked

" Hell yea I'm ready." Trish said

I started to read her mind and she was saying in her head I can't wait until tomorrow.

" Your thinking I can't wait until tomorrow." I said

" How did you?" Trish said

" Powers remember." I said.

I grabbed her hand and we started to fly up in the sky and then I took us down. Still holding her hand I teleported us to her house and teleported us back to we're my car is.

" Damn I got a super hero as a best friend." Trish said as we got back in the car and headed to her house.

" But that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you though." I said glancing at her while I drive

" Shoot." Trish said

" On Monday I'm going to make Austin jealous by bring Taylor Lautner to school to be my fake boyfriend.

" You know Taylor Lautner." Trish said excitedly

" Yea he owes me a couple of favors." I said

" Damn I can't wait to see his face." Trish said

We laughed. I grabbed my phone and called Taylor asking can do this favor for me please.

Taylor- Hae Ally how are things  
Me- Hae spike good actually how is fame treating you  
Taylor- great but not that fun when I don't have my partner in crime  
Me- yea so when are you coming in town  
Taylor- I'm actually here now ill be here until Wednesday actually.  
Me- great I need you to do me a favor  
Taylor- shot  
Me - I need you to be my fake boyfriend to make this guy jealous  
Taylor- yea when do you need me  
Me- Monday meet me at my house  
Taylor- alright what are you doing right now  
Me - dropping my best friend Trish off  
Taylor- wanna hang out  
Me -yea when  
Taylor- now if you can  
Me- alright where  
Taylor- movie premier I will pick you up if that's okay  
Me- yea  
Taylor- see you in 30  
Me- alright spike

We hung up and Trish was like you really do know him. Yea we go way back. We started talking about why I never told her that I knew him.i dropped her off and went home. My parents were out of town so I was home alone for 4 days.

I heard a knock on the door I grabbed my stuff and went to the door. Taylor just as I thought. He looked me up and down. I looked him up and down he was wearing a suit black and white.

"You look amazing." He said

" Thank you and you don't look to bad yourself ." I said as I locked the door

" Thank you." He said

We got in his limo

" Movie premiere?" I ask

" Movie premiere." He said

" So who are you trying to impress this time spike?" I ask

" You." He said laughing

" oh really now." I said getting close to him

" yea really." He said attacking my lips.

I didn't decline this kiss because we always do this when he comes in town. But this kiss had sparks in it. We were still making out when we here a knock on the door.

" That's our cur." He said fixing himself. He got out first and cameras went held out his hand for me grab it. When I came out cameras went off faster and reports saying Taylor who is this? Is this your new girlfriend? What's your name? When he kissed me on the red carpet cameras continued to flash like their were no tomorrow especially when I kissed him back. We went up to a reporter who was Beggin for an interview

" First congratulations on the movie Taylor." the TMZ reporter

" Thank you ." Taylor says

" Now everybody's wondering who is this beautiful young lady on your arm tonight? theTMZ reporter asked

" My name is Ally Dawson." I said smiling also

" So are you guys a couple?" the TMZ reporter asked

" Yes we are." Taylor and I say at the same time

" I've known her since we were kids. Ever time I asked her to go out with me she always says no even when I reached the top hottest guys in the world and became extremely famous she still said no until the other day." Taylor explained

"To make a extremely long story short we known each other since we were kids he kept asking me to go out with him but I kept declining him until the other day." I said

" So Ally do you see an competition against his female companion Zendaya." the TMZ reporter asked

" No I trust Taylor and that is what this relationship is based on trust." I said

" Well Taylor you have yourself a keeper does she any hidden talents? the TMZ reporter

" Yes actually she can sing." Taylor said

" I'm very shy when it comes it comes to singing." I said

" Can you give us a peek of what were working with?" the TMZ reporter asked

I nodded frighten but I start to sing lyric to a song I wrote

Austin & Ally - You don't see me

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet you don't see me  
I went on disguise  
But you don't see me

I'm a total suprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonised  
But you don't see me

You don't see me

Everyone around me started to clap their hands. A producer for major record company gave me his card and told me to call.

Taylor kissed me and said " that was great bae.

I said " thank you."

" Wow that was powerful and beautiful." the TMZ reporter said

Once again I said thank you. We left shortly after the premiere went great and like mostly ever movie Taylor took off is shirt. I looked a him and smiled when I saw his shirt go off during the premier. He blushed once again. We left their we continued our make out session. I was enjoying myself until my phone was ringing. It was Trish calling.

A- .hello ( I said while Taylor was attacking my neck)  
T- hae I was watching TMZ you conquered your fear of singing in front of people  
A-(moaning) ...oh yea ummm I did  
T- am I interrupting something

I guess Taylor heard her because he grabbed my phone and and said "yes you are ."

I hit him on the shoulder lightly. I heard Trish screaming into the phone.

I grabbed my phone from Taylor and said "come down Trish breathe breathe."

T- okay I'm good I will let you go so you guys can get busy  
Taylor yelled so Trish could hear Thank You.  
You welcome she yelled back and we hung up.

I unlocked the door to my house with Taylor right behind me. He closed the door and he chased he to my room. He closed the door and attacked my lips. I felt the want in it and the hunger in the kisses.

" You do have protection right." I asked

" Never go anywhere without it." He said as he showed me the wrappers

" Un-zip me please." I said

He Un zipped me and started to kiss my shoulder that made my spine shiver. I turned around and kissed him with want. He took of his tie and shirt. I laid him on the bed kissing from his lips to his neck to his abs to his pants waist line. He took that off quick. We strip the rest of our clothes off . I started to quote Kelly Rowland song Kisses Down Low. He kissed me down low until I arched my back. He gave it to me slow just like that. Once the wrapper was on and he was in my system their was no stopping us now. At first it was pain because I wasn't use to his size. He stayed in their so I could get us to it. When I nodded he pulled out the then slammed back in. I wasn't stopping him because I was enjoying it . The faster he went the louder I moaned his name and the pleasure was good. When he started to slow down . I grabbed enough energy to flip us over to were I was on top he was at the bottom. Once I got comfortable I speed up my pace making him moan my name and catching my lips. After a while I lost all my energy and I collapsed on top oh I'm breathing heavily. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. I finally got her

Ally P.O.V

* * *

I woke up to the feel of movement. I opened my eyes yawned and sat up.

" I was going to make breakfast." Taylor said while putting on his s

" Alright." I said while getting up from the bed

I was about to take a shower when my phone ranged. I answered it.

" Hae Trish." I said

" Hae Ally do you wanna go on double date today. Trish said

" Sure but letme ask Taylor first to see if he wants to go." I said

I put on his shirt it goes to my mid- thigh. When I went downstairs I saw Taylor flipping the pancakes it was hot I had to admit. He looked up at me and smiled.

" do you wanna go on a fake double date? I asked

" Why not what time? He said

I went to my phone and asked Trish what time. 12 she said and hung up.

" 12:00." I said

" Alright and we did good last night the acting part ." He said

" We did didn't we but the best part was when we had sex." I said

I enjoyed myself it was amazing. He said while putting our breakfast on the table

I blushed and said " Amazing ."I sung out

We ate breakfast and talked about how it's just a big huge favor. We both agreed not to ghetto attached. I took a shower and I took him to his hotel while wwaiting on him I called the record producer he told me he will call me back. So I waited until Taylor changed. He drove to the place we were meeting at. Still s we had to act like we were completely in LOVE.  
SR Trish knew I was reading her mind from time to time because my face. The double date was going good until I saw ... Austin with Kiara Starr with his arm around her m waist. I was extremely I remember that I had Taylor with me.

I whispered in his ear " kiss me." He didn't even deny it he went straight to it.

* * *

Austin P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up this morning thinking about last night with Ally. I did my routine w my teeth take a shower eat pancakes and watch TMZ. When I turned on the show from last night. I almost dropped my pancake. My Ally ... Well technically not my Ally but the girl I'm in love with was making out with Taylor Lauthner and him saying that she finally agreed to go out with him. I mean I thought she felt something in those kisses but I guess I was wrong. So I decided to call Dez to see if he wanted to hang out today. He said he had to go on a r date today but we could make it a triple date. I agreed and I decided to call Kiara Starr her dad is Jimmy Starr even though me and Kiara aren't dating. Jimmy still signed me. We arrived at the place were we was suppose to meet at then I saw her... Ally. I think she saw me I don't know. But what I do know is that she whispered something to Taylor. Then Taylor kissed her with passion.

Kiara and I walked hand & hand. I went to the table because I saw Dez.

" Dude you made it." Dez said getting up hugging me

" I told you I was coming have some faith in me man." I said while I sat down  
Oh I do but sometimes you don't come through." Dez said

" Yea yea whatever man and I turned to Ally and Taylor still sucking each other faces Hae Ally." I said

" Oh Hae Austin." Ally said laughing

" So... How was the movie premiere?" Austin said

" It was fun ." Ally said then they started sucking each other faces once again my face was pure red with anger.

" Trish you have fun at the party?"I said

" Oh I really enjoyed it I really enjoyed the game Ally made and afterwards when I talked to Taylor." Trish said

"Ally stop kissing Taylor and laughed then said " You screamed into the phone actually."

" Yeah I thought you were going to bust my ear drum until Ally calmed you down." Taylor finally saying something

Trish laughed and said " Yeah I'm sorry about that Ally told me she knew you bu I thought she was joking."

"Nawl we knew each other since we were in diapers." Taylor said

Ally was about t say something. She got up and answered it. I couldn't help but stare.

We sat in a long awkward silence and when I mean a long awkward silence. We sat in a long awkward silence. Until Trish said " Taylor thank you for getting Ally out of her shell you know the afraid to sing in front of people thing."

" Yea I knew since 4 Th. grade she was afraid I just couldn't take it anymore so she got a record producer card." Taylor said

Ally came back smiling and said " Hollywood Records are signing me."

We all said " Congrats." to her. They were getting up hand in hand

" We have to go so I can meet with a couple of mangers to sign and then sign my contract ." Ally said

" Oh alright." Dez and I said

" Do you want to come with us Trish?" Ally said

" Sure." Trish said

They left but Kiara Starr been left. So Dez and I hung out we did a couple of music videos then went our separate ways.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

* * *

We were in the car just laughing about Austin

" You should have seen his face it was like this." Trish said while demonstrating his face.

" This plan is great Ally next time let e decide the jealous plan. Taylor said

" Alright spike." I said

" So what did you 2 do yesterday after my phone call." Trish said

Taylor and I looked at each other blushed and said " I think you know what we did last night."

Trish laughed and said " So you guys have a friends with benefits relationship?"

" We always had that kind of relationship." Taylor said

"Wow but anyways what's the plan for tomorrow." Trish said

" Were going to walk into the school hand & hand. Make out. Have fun and every time you see us you come hang out with us since your his best friends girl. At lunch were going together our own table and just make sure he gets mad as hell." Taylor said.

" I like it it's devilish but it's sure as hell going to work." Trish said

" I'm with Trish on this." I said

The signing wasn't that long I signed with Taylor's manger and the interviews man was I tired after them. Taylor picked me up bridal shower and we left.I'm pretty sure that the got pictures of that.

Time Skip : Monday

* * *

We rode in my car. Trish rode with her boo Dez. It didn't take long until we saw the press. We rushed into the school.

" How did they know where I go to school?" I said

"There the press they know everything." Taylor said

" True." I said

We went to the office so he could get a pass. We went to my locker. Taylor spun around and kissed me. I could hear owwww. Once we separated I got my stuff. We headed for my first class period. You know that my favorite period other then lunch because I get to hang out with the crew.

" Hae Ally and Taylor. Trish and Dallas said

" Hae Trish and Dallas." Taylor and I said

" So the plan is in motion." They said

We nodded and said " Already started."

We sat down in our seats. Taylor grabbed him a chair and placed it beside me. Before class started made out.

"Mr. Lauthner who are you here with?"

" My girlfriend Ally." Taylor said all eyes on us while I was blushing

" Oh alright so today class were going to becoming to be doing another project."

We got in our group Taylor Trish Dallas and Me. Just like before it didn't take long. We filled in Dallas about the date. He couldn't do anything but laugh. The class went by fast we went o 2 nd period. It's my class were Mike and Austin was in. We rushed in before Austin and Mike were in. He grabbed a chair once again sat beside me once we saw Mike we started to make out. We didn't stop until we heard people starting to whistle.

" Class lets congratulate Ally for signing to Hollywood Records. " the teacher said

The whole class was going wild. Taylor laughed as he saw I was blushing hard. Mike tried to talk to me during class but Taylor took car of that. I laugh at the Mike when Taylor sent him running. Lunch time didn't take that long to come around. Like we planned it was the 4 of having a good time I knew. I had Austin were I wanted him when I saw him keep glancing at me. Once Taylor saw it he kissed me. I laughed once we were done because of Austin's face. So we decided to break up at a restaurant. I had to record some songs for the album so I left.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

Did she have to bring him to school. I mean seriously ever time I look at her. Taylor kissers her. I'm on a whole different level of jealous. When they break up she going to be mine. The whole fucking day they were inseparable. When I turned on TMZ that afternoon it says that they broke up. I smiled at the sight I rushed into my room took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrows my one and only chance.

As soon as I saw her. I walked up to her turned her around and kissed her.

" Hae." I said

" Hae." Ally said

" I want you to be my girl." I whispered in her ear

" Do you not know how long I waited for you say that?" Ally said

" A couple of hours." I said and laughed

" No since elementary school." Ally said

" Me I just didn't know how to ask you then." I said

" Excuse me lovebirds but what just happened here?" Trish said

" I just asked Ally out she agreed and now were together. I said

" Wow calm down we know your excited." Trish said I calmed down once she said that

" You record any songs yet." Ally said

" Yea what about you?" I said

" yeah I didn't take that long mainly because I already had the songs ready." Ally said

We hung out all day. We went on an date afterwards. The date went real good except the press following us since we are the new Teen Sensations even though we were 18 . We went to my house since they didn't know were we lived. We went into my bedroom. Once we went into the bedroom. Ally pushed me against the wall attacking my lips then my neck soon after clothes started to come off. The next thing I know I was putting a condom on and I was going in her.

"Ready?" I said

" I'm not a virgin just go." Ally said

She didn't have to tell me twice I thrust into her deeper and deeper each time. Austin don't stop I heard her say still she didn't have to tell me twice. I picked up my speed. I sucked on her neck kissed her on lips with passion. I started to slow down because I knew we were both coming. Then somehow she ended on top and I had my hands on her pretty little hips holding down. Ally... Fuck. She arched her back to make it go even deeper. Austin I'm about to come she said. Come for me baby I said. She collapse in me. Then we putted our clothes back on.

" That was incredible." I said

" It felt great." She said

She kissed me before she left. I took a shower and went to sleep with a smile on my face at the thought I finally had the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Alright for the next chapter Im going to let you decide so comment. No pregnancy I'm doing that after they graduate_._


	7. I LOVE YOU

Ally P.O.V

* * *

When I got home I had a huge smilie on my face. I knew my parents were going to be there so I closed the door quietly and lock the doors. I teleported to them instead of walking mainly after what I just did with Austin I didn't really feel like walking. When I was in front of them they jumped and laughed.  
" You guys really got to get use to that you know?" I said  
" We know, so who's the guy Ally." They said in unison  
" His names Austin's his a great guy." I said smiling  
" Does he-." They said before I cut them off reading their minds  
" I will tell him when the times right but until then no he doesn't know." I said  
" We seriously have to get use to that." My dad said smiling  
" Well goodnight guys." I said kissing them on the cheeks and hugging them  
" Good night Ally- Cat." My mom says  
" Goodnight Ally- Gator." My dad says  
With that I went bed with a smilie on my face.  
I woke up and put on my clothes a blue shirt with white pants and blue and white heels.i brushed my teeth ate breakfast picked up Trish and had an awesome morning.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

I woke up remembering what went on last night memories flash through my mind making me smilie. I wore a blue t- shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. I just felt my just wearing like usual I put on my clothes brush my teeth took a shower and ate pancakes while eating pancakes. While watching tv they started to about me. That got my attention pretty quick.  
" With the newest hottest new pop star Ally Dawson available will Austin Moon the pop star be taking her off the market." The reporter says  
That made me laugh and smile because I already have her.  
" If rumors are true about this new found love will we be hearing wedding bells." The reporter says  
" Yeah defiantly." I said to myself  
I turned the tv off and went to school. Paparazzi just wouldn't leave me alone about Ally. I snuck up behind her as she was talking to Trish.  
" Guess who?" I said covering her eyes  
" Is it my extremely sexy boyfriend Austin." She said  
" Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"I've got to go meet with my producer because apparently I have a concert to prepare for in 2 days.  
" That's great when I first came out into the record business it took a long time before I had a concert." I said  
" Yeah and it's sold out too." She said excitedly.  
" Wow that great babe." I said giving her one hell of a kiss but it didn't stop when I tired she deepened the kissed.  
" Your going to make me excited stop please before I do." I whispered in her ear  
" Alright Johnny boy." She said before giving me a peck on the lips  
The rest of the day went extremely well. Ally wanted me to meet her parents. When she said it I was actually thinking about asking her that its weird right but I liked it.  
" Mom Dad I will like you to meet my boyfriend Austin Moon." Ally said  
" So this is the famous pop sensation and the one who stole our daughters heart." They say  
" Nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Dawson. I said with a smilie on my face shaking both of their hands  
" Would you like something to drink?" said  
" No ma'am." I said  
" Call me Penny ma'am makes me sound old." Penny says  
" Mom stop ." Ally says  
" What since I'm pretty sure his going to be around along time he might as well." Penny says  
" Call me Lester." Lester says  
"Oh before I forget I have a concert in 2 days and the are sold out." Ally says excitedly  
" Were so proud of you baby girl ." They said hugging her  
" Penny and Lester did you happen to watch TMZ this morning because Ally and I happened to be on it." I said smiling  
" Yes we did I don't understand why people stalk famous people." They said in unison  
Ally and I looked at each other then laughed  
" They stalk us for money and to be annoying." Ally and I said  
Ally looked at her phone I guess to check the time.  
"Alright I gotta go meet the record producer and most likely will do a rehearsal." Ally said  
" I will go with you?" I said  
We got in her car. She kept staring at me nervously.  
" What?" I finally said smiling and laughing  
" you promise not to freak out or tell anyone ." Ally said  
" I promise." I said sitting us in the seat.  
We pull over we're its just us and get out of the car. She showed and told me everything about her powers and her mom and dad.  
All I could was kiss her.  
" I... I LOVE YOU ALLY." I said  
Ally shocked with wide eyes then she kissed me and smiled.  
" I LOVE YOU TOO." Ally said  
I spun her around then we got. In the car and drove off.


	8. Yes I will marry you

**I WILL BE SKIPPING IN THE FUTURE IN THIS STORY **

* * *

Ally P.O.V

* * *

My performance was great. Once I was done with my last song they were yelling ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE! So I gave them there next day on TMZ they were talking about it saying I was one the first pop stars to get an encore at my first concert.I smiled at my accomplishment.

**Time Skip**

* * *

Its Christmas break. Trish and I went to go get Christmas gifts for everyone.

" You decide what your going to get Dez yet?" I asked

" I'm getting him some spenders." Trish said

" What is with spenders?" I asked

" I really have no idea." Trish said making us both laughed

" What are you going to get Austin?" Trish said

" A red guitar with everything he needs." I said smiling

we might have spent the whole day their getting Christmas gift For everyone. We wrapped them at Trish house nice my they were noisy.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

While Ally wasn't there I went to her parents house to ask them for her hand in marriage.

" Penny and Lester I truly love Ally and I want to spend my life with her so I'm asking for permission for her hand in marriage?" I asked scared if they said no

" You can ask her for her hand in marriage but were warning you that since we are A&A that we will beat the shit out of you if you break daughter haters heart." They said

" You don't have to worry about that I love her to much to hurt her." I said

" We know we are just warning you." They said

" Please do not think about this while she's around or she will know." I said

" Don't worry Austin we won't." They said

I hugged them and was saying my good byes when Ally came in.

" Hae baby." I said

" Hae what are you doing here?" Ally said and kissed me

" I came to ask Penny and Lester about an opinion on my mother and father Christmas gift." I said

" Alright can you get the rest of the gifts out of the car." Ally asked

I did there were a lot of them. I hope she loves mine.

* * *

Christmas Day

* * *

I woke up put on my clothes and got ready for the day. My parents and I were going to Ally's house for my surprise. Trish and Dez said they were going to be there. All our gift were at Ally's house. I knocked on the door Ally answered the door.

" Hae baby." Ally said

" Hae baby." I said with a kiss

" Hello Mimi and Carl." Ally said to my parents

" Hello Ally." They said

I greeted everyone and we started to I opened gifyou everyone before Ally. When it was her turn I waited until she got done with her last gift.

" You have one more gift Ally." I said

" Where I don't see it?" Ally said

" Here." I said bending down on one knee

"I'll destroy the way

Just to see you everyday  
I will fly up to the sky  
I love you  
Will you marry me?  
I'll be always be here if you ask me  
Ally I love you. I love you very much and I can't leave without you. I will do everything for you. I promise that you'll be safe always." I said holding her engagement ring.

" Yes Austin i will marry you." Ally said crying while I hugged her.

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Then all the women went up to Ally hugging her and look at the ring.

" Congratulations Austin." All the men said

" Thank you." I said


	9. Ally's Brother David

_ I'm sorry I haven't updated since the summer but I've been on punishment so here goes an update that is needed...  
Ally P.O.V _

* * *

" Ally we have to plan and...-" Trish said smiling 

" Trish calm down i just got engaged I'm mean seriously we have time." I said my hand on Trish's shoulders calming her breathing

* * *

" Ally's right plus we need to finish school which grauation is like in two months..." Austin said putting his arm around me

" I have an important question and that means no one lies so me you understand" My dad said Trish, Dez, Austin, and I look at each and nod

" Have you guys had ssex yet..." My dad's question lingering in the air making all of look pale

I answered it since no one else did " yes"

" As long as we don't have any babies yet were good" My dad said causing us to laugh. My phone vibrated It was from David my brother. I answered it

" Sup bro" I said

" Nothing except waiting for someone to opened the dooor for the military person." My brother said I jumped up do quick and ran to the door to see my Army of a brother David in one piece

"Sssshhhhhh" I said putting my finger on my lips and David noded. I walked back in the room to see eveeryone staring at me

"I have someone who's waiting to see you guys." I said

" Who?" My mother asked

" Come in" I said as David walked in the room my mom and dad ran to him hugging him

" David...Oh My God its you really you and in one piece to" My mom said not letting him go

" David is it really you?" Trish said carefully walking up to David

" ¡ Pero por supuesto mi amor ( oh but of course my love)" Davis said kissing Trish's cheek and hugging her

" OM mi Dios ¿por qué te fuiste fue porque estaba pregeant con su bebé." Trish yelled at him separted from him i had to break in

"Tenéis que deja de quejarte de parada fighing y follar ya(you two need to stop fighing stop whining and fuck already)" I said causing them to glare at me

" People lost here?" Austin said looking at us

" Who are these people Ally?" David said looking at me then them clunching his fist

" David this Mimi Austin's mom Mike Austin's dad Dez my friend and Austin my fiancee." I said as David shook their hands expect for Austin. He studied Austin every inch possible

" Welcome to the family but I promise to God if you hurt or do anything to my baby sister I will make sure you have a very and I mean very painful death." David said hugging Austin

" I'm suprise that he likes Austin" Trish whishpers in my ear I noded in agreement

" Ally what happened to Taylor?" David said with a smirk on his face making me frezze

" Good actually from what he told me he's datin his co - star on twilight." I said smirking back

" Yeah right after that stunt you guys pulled before I went to war I'm suprise." David said removing my smirk and regaining his. I shook my head warning him that he needs to shut his mouth

" What stunt?" Austin asked looking at me. I pleaded with my eyes asking him not to tell him

" It wasn't a stunt it was more like caught..." David said smiling. Trish shook her head remembering that she caught me and Taylor have sex when we were younger

* * *

_Austin's P.O.V_

* * *

" Caught .. what...Ally what did they catch you doing?" I said clunching my teeth

" We caught them having... sex." David said. I looked at Ally she looked like she wanted to kill him right then and their

" You what!" I said causing Ally look at me but she avoided eye contact

" Austin." Ally said trying to get me to calm down

" Ally." I said glaring at her as she slowly and I mean slowly walking towards she finally gets in front of me she hugs me and as much as I wanted to hate her I couldn't I love her too much.

" Ah you passed one of my many test." David said patting me on the shoulder as Ally kicked him in the knee

" Test? What tests?" I asked

" Its to prove if your capable of taking care of my sister." David said hugging Ally

" And a test to see how far you'll go to hold our secert." My family said as Ally looked at me. Ally smiled at me

**I can't wait until she becomes Moon and we have beautiful children together and I can make love to her**

I look at her crazy but then I figure out she's reading my mind. I smilied back at her and kissed her on the lips.

" Ah does anyone know where the end of the rainbow is?" Dez asked ruining Ally and I's moment

" What is wrong with that kid?" David asked Ally maaking everyone laugh in the room except Dez who seems completley lost.

" No idea to tell you the truth I don't think anyone know." Ally said sitting down on the couch beside me

" I love you." I whispered in her ear

" And I love you." Ally saaid kissing my lips


End file.
